Pain In The Past
by AnimalLovingWriter
Summary: Mari and Jowee find all of the Mayor's journals that tell the story of his life from his point of view. They begin reading to find out what happened in his past and his thoughts on his life. Rated K but may be rated T for violence and blood later on. Romance between The Mayor and Mari's mom, and a few other characters will have their little romances too.
1. Prologue

**I had this story idea for months but never got around to writing it... So here it is ^^**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

It was noon and the sun was bright and high in the sky, while Mari and Jowee entered Creation Hall. Jowee opened and held the door for her, and she smiled at him as she walked in swiftly. Mari walked over to the book shelves and began searching for some books to read. She had just read the last book she had at her house and asked Jowee to help her find something interesting in Creation Hall, because there were all sorts of books stashed in there. Even Isaac's shop couldn't compare to the abundant overflow of books in this building.

Mari picked up book after book after book, brushing away dust to view the book cover, then gently setting them back exactly as they were. Jowee wasn't as gentle, but did respect and listened to Mari when she told him to put everything back as it was. The dust was flying in the air and tickling Jowee's nose, causing him to sniffle. He grabbed a book and wiped the dust away, read the cover, and set it back down again. Then looked at Mari, who was focused on hunting down the perfect book to read.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Mari called over her shoulder, then coughed a little.

"Nah. Nothing but dust and spiders." Jowee answered as he eyeballed a tiny spider crawling up to the ceiling and perching on a web.

"So how's-" Mari began, but stopped as she accidentally knocked a book to the floor, causing some papers that were inside to scatter on the ground. "Oh rapo…" Mari mumbled and squatted to clean up the mess. Jowee quickly came over to help. But Mari soon paused her cleaning and held up one of the papers, a picture. She studied the image carefully and turned her head sideways and smiled with a sigh, but yet, she had sad eyes.

Jowee noticed her staring at the picture, then leaned over to see. It was a picture of a raposa, that looked much like the mayor, standing next to a bed that had a mother, that had a colorful feather nestled in her thick, red-ish brown hair, and she was holding a baby. The parents smiled and the baby had her eyes closed. Sleeping.

Jowee looked at Mari, "Is that your mom?" Jowee pointed to the one in the bed.

"Yeah…" Mari sighed, then flipped the piece of paper over to read the back. The date on the back told that Mari was just born. And written in Mari's father's handwriting were the words, '_Kristine, Me, and our new, sweet, baby girl Mari at Dr. Cure's hospital._'

"Um… How… How did she die?" Jowee asked Mari hesitantly.

"I don't know." Mari answered then began putting the papers and the picture back into the book. The photograph book, to be exact, "My dad never told me." Mari continued, with a bit of anger to her voice. Angry that her father didn't even tell her how she lost her mother. He never did. And now he couldn't because he too was gone.

Mari placed the book back where it was and continued her quest to find a book to read. With Mari's back turned to him, Jowee watched her with concern written all over his face. He walked up closer, and stood beside Mari, thinking of what he should say. Before he could say anything though, something caught his eye. He reached down and pulled up a book. The book was a dark shade of brown, and a string looped through the spine of the book, holding the cover and pages together. The book was old looking, and worn out, and starting to fall apart a little. The name Thomas was painted in black on the spine of the book. Which Thomas was the mayor's name, Mari's father's name. The front cover, though, didn't have anything written or painted on. Just a green colored necklace type thing with a fake, velvety rose attached to the necklace, was somehow glued onto the cover.

"Hey, Mari," Jowee said, then dusted off the book, "What's this? It has your dad's name on it."

Mari then grabbed the thick book from Jowee to look at it, "I don't know. It looks like some sort of journal…" she opened it and examined the pale tan-ish yellow, stained page. It was filled with finely written handwriting from top to bottom. She read the date at the top and confusingly said aloud, "This was written by my dad when he was sixteen." Mari flipped quickly through all the pages, only glancing to see words on every single page. She flipped back to the first page.

"What's it say?" Jowee asked impatiently.

Mari looked back at the shelf where the journal had been originally. She saw several more journals with her dad's name on it. Each having a number painted on the spines, and in order. Probably of which was written first. "Look at all of them!" Mari began grabbing the journals off the shelves, two at a time, and setting them onto the floor in a tall stack.

"Are you gonna read all of those?" Jowee asked, surprisingly.

"He probably wrote everything in these… I have to read them all. To know what happened."

"To know what happened to your mother?"

"My dad hardly told me anything. I want to know everything that happened in his past." Mari opened up the first journal again, to the first page, and began reading aloud.

* * *

**And now to the Mayor's, er, Thomas' point of view...**


	2. Chapter 1

I was born to be mayor of this little town. Rapoville. The clock tower, the Creation Hall, Jackson's shop, the jail, the many houses. I was always content with knowing that. My father was the mayor, and my father's mother was the mayor before him. Grandmother and grandfather died years ago, when I was just a baby. My mother and father loved me very much, their only child.

But it got a little tiring with all the training… constantly trying to impress my parents with how well I was doing in school. Taking care of the projects that my parents made me do. Chores. Paperwork. Sort out problems with the towns people. Last week I even had to make sure that Chef Pepper's kitchen was clean. It was, of course. She always kept that kitchen clean.

I hoped and prayed to the Creator that when my time came to be mayor, that I would be a good one.

I walked up to the schoolhouse, and saw my friends, Isaac and Cricket. They were talking as a five-year-old rapo girl ran up and tugged on Isaac's shirt. His little sister. Cindi.

"Tag! You're it!" Cindi yelled playfully, and then ran away. Her little, brown haired pigtails flew in the autumn breeze and she ducked behind a bush.

Isaac just glanced at her, paying minor attention to the youngster, and looked back to Cricket and adjusted the glasses on his face as he continued talking.

Before I took a step, the sweet smell of roses filled the air around me. I recognized the scent and turned to see Kristine and her friends walking past me. They walked up the school steps and stood in front of the door, chatting. I thought I heard them talking about something or someone missing as they walked by, but now couldn't hear what they were saying from where they had stopped. I couldn't help but stare for a while. Completely caught up in my mind. Daydreaming.

"Thomas!" Cricket called from where he was standing, a few feet away. I was torn away from my thoughts and I turned to see Cricket and Isaac, shaking their heads and smiling. I sauntered to the two, who immediately began to playfully talk shamefully about and to me.

"You can't go one day without a dreamy, thoughtful look on your face. Staring off into space all strange like." Cricket shook his head and chuckled.

"And your tie is really loose." Isaac pointed out, and reached out to tighten my dark tie.

"I was up until midnight, working on mayor training stuff…" I answered tiredly. "I just wish I could have a break, at least for one day."

Cricket chuckled, "Don't worry," he patted the side of my shoulder with one of his hands, "At least you don't have to clean out the stoves at Pepper's Kitchen. That'll really make you wonder what your actually eating."

Isaac laughed, "The fact that you agreed to have that job amuses me." he then shook his head.

"Isaac! Play with me!" Cindi had come back and tugged continuously on Isaac's overalls' straps. "When I tag you, you're supposed to get me!"

Isaac grabbed Cindi's hands with an annoyed look on his face and stared into her eyes, "Cindi, can't you see I'm busy? I don't want to play with you right now. Now run along!" he commanded her angrily.

Cindi blinked her light blue eyes and frowned, "Fine. I'll go play with someone else…" Isaac let go of her hands and she began walking away, "Just no one else is fun to play with…" she muttered.

Isaac rolled his eyes and turned back to me and Cricket, and mouthed the words: 'I seriously doubt it'.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, running my hand through my orange colored hair. I then looked around at the running children and past them to see the wind blowing the trees to sway to and fro. I took a breath and sighed contently, as a bird swooped past my face. "Whoa!" I said, taking a step back. I watched the bird flit to a tree, as Cricket and Isaac chattered amusingly about how close it came. Quickly, little raposa came running between me and my two friends, yelling and hollering in a game of tag. Cindi was among them. Laughing and having fun.

As Mrs. Sondra came up to the school and began ringing the bell, Olivier came running up and dropped his books into the grass. I would've came over to help, but by the time I took one step, Kristine was already over there. She crouched down and rested on her knees, picking up the books. I could tell Olivier was trying to pick up more books than her, not wanting her to do all the work. I could see his face turning red with embarrassment and probably from intimidation, Kristine seemed to have that affect on a lot of rapo boys. Olivier thanked her and she walked with him to the schoolhouse, chatting with him, making him redder. I realized I was standing out there alone and rushed up to the schoolhouse, to find almost everyone seated.

I quickly took my seat, in between Olivier's seat and a youngster, named Daisy. She was sitting properly in her seat, folding her hands neatly on her desk. Olivier awkwardly made his way to his seat, and plopped down. He was quite a chubby boy, and he was younger than me, thirteen to be exact. He wiped sweat from his forehead, as his face was slowly going back to its normal tan color.

We patiently awaited for Mrs. Sondra to move to the front of the class and begin the class. Isaac sat behind me, and tapped my shoulder. I turned my head slightly, to see his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" I whispered, hoping that Mrs. Sondra didn't notice, because she was now at the front of the class and getting some books and papers together. Her back was turned to the class for now, but I did not want to get into any trouble for talking in class.

"Come to my dad's shop later. I want to show you something." Isaac answered back in a whisper, just before Mrs. Sondra turned to face the class.

"Today class, we're learning about something very special… We're learning about The Book of Life. And how the Creator drew us to life and created our world." Mrs. Sondra smiled, "You older children probably know this already."

I could feel the excitement erupt from the class in silent whispers and wide, excited eyes full of curiosity. Mrs. Sondra just laughed a little and told them to settle down. Then began her teaching. A teaching I've heard before and knew it in my heart.

"Long ago, the Creator had The Book of Life and drew our world on the pages, he drew the sky… and the oceans… the trees and grass, forests. He even drew all the little critters and creatures, like rapo dogs." Mrs. Sondra went on, and the little rapos were intrigued. "He drew the sun and the moon, and he even drew we raposa. All of the things he drew in The Book of Life came to life… And he gave The Book of Life to us to keep safe…"

I listened, but yet I still kind of daydreamed and glanced to the left side behind me, to see a little rapo boy's hand shoot straight up in the air. He bent over his desk and bit his lower lip, impatiently waiting for the teacher to answer his question. He look adorable in his little blue suit and black shirt underneath, peeking through the unbuttoned jacket. He was probably about, six years old.

"Yes, Wilfre?" Mrs. Sondra noticed the rapo boy raising his hand high in the air.

Wilfre sighed then spoke fast in his small, child voice, "If the Creator can draw something to life in The Book of Life, could a rapo draw something in it too?" he curiously awaited an answer.

Mrs. Sondra giggled, "No Wilfre, only the Creator can draw something to life. But that was a good question." she smiled at the child, who had a thoughtful expression and looked back down at his paper.

Mrs. Sondra continued to explain and teach about The Book of Life, and then started to teach math. Followed by grammar and language. We did some art to, drawing or painting or creating things out of paper. Not many were really good at painting and drawing. But overall we had fun. Recess and lunch break went by quickly, and the schoolwork was tiring. I was absentmindedly doing my work as I thought about many things. The future. The past. My friends. My training.

Then finally school was out, and everyone was out of the building in a matter of seconds. Little groups of friends and loners continued on their way home, or to play. I found myself walking alongside Naomi, Isaac, Cindi, and Diana. Naomi was fifteen and Diana was my age. Diana's long black hair flew up in the breeze, flowing in front of my face, and obstructed my view.

"Sorry Thomas!" she said nervously, as she pulled her hair back, wrapping it on the opposite side of her neck. It started blowing in her own face then. "Aah! This hair is such a nuisance!" she said humorously, and tried holding it down.

I put my hand of my mouth and chuckled, "I think the problem is that it's really silky."

"You should try putting gel in it." Isaac joked, and then added, "Or just chop it short."

"Maybe I should cut it…" she considered the idea.

"Nah, don't do that. It looks pretty as it is." I tried to steer her away from doing something so horrible to her hair that hadn't been cut once yet. It was down an inch past her waist and silky soft. It would be a shame to lose so much fine hair.

Diana giggled, "Thanks Thomas," she looked at me, "I just hope you don't mind my hair blowing in your face."

"I don't mind at all."

Naomi then purposely tripped Isaac and he almost fell onto the ground, but managed to stay standing. We all stopped walking to see Isaac stumbling, and waited for his response.

"What the rapo was that for?!" he asked, holding his arms out to keep his balance before chasing after her. He tossed his books onto the ground and took off after her. She darted away, laughing, as her thick brown hair bounced against her back.

"She's crazy!" Cindi stated, "He's gonna kill her for sure!"

"Don't worry, he wouldn't hit a girl." I chuckled, looking at Diana. She giggled at my comment and looked at Cindi, who stared after her older brother, chasing after Naomi.

"He might pull her hair, but I think she'll live." Diana assured her.

I watched the two running rapos, when Naomi suddenly tripped, collapsing into the grass. She screamed as Isaac tackled her, and pinned her to the ground. He held her arms down onto the ground, keeping her still, even though she struggled to get free of his grip.

"A little help here?" Naomi called out to us.

"No, we're good Naomi." Diana smiled, and giggled.

"You're gonna have to let her go Isaac!" Cindi shouted to him, "Remember, father told you to help clean the shop!"

I saw Isaac drop his head with a sigh of annoyance. He got up then helped Naomi up, and they walked back over to us. Then we continued walking. Cindi started talking up a storm about how she got in trouble for forgetting to clean the shop, when her father told her to, a while back. She kept going on and on about how she had to eat all of her vegetables every meal and then had to write the same sentence over and over again on a piece of paper. I amused her by nodding and asking questions. All the while, Isaac kept growling silently. Obviously he was bored with the conversation continuously going in circles.

When we passed by Diana's house, she told us goodbye and went inside. Then the same thing when we passed Naomi's house. Leaving Isaac, Cindi, and me. When we got to the shop, I figured Isaac was going to show me what he wanted in school earlier. But instead, we were greeted by Isaac's demanding father, Jackson, who immediately told Isaac to get inside to clean.

"Your father told me if I saw you to tell you he wanted you back home." he told me as he adjusted his glasses, similar to Isaac.

"Is it okay if I come over later? Isaac wanted me to come."

"Yes, that's fine."

"Thank you, sir." I replied then began hurriedly walking back home.

Entering my house, I smelled something sweet that practically filled the air in all the house. I came into the kitchen, to see my mother pulling a banya pie out of the oven. She looked over at me as she set the pie on the counter.

"Did you have a good day at school?" she asked, putting her oven mitts onto the counter.

"Yes, mother." I glanced at the pie, then back to her face. "Where's father?"

"In the study." she answered me, as she straightened out her light-colored dress. She fluffed up her brown, curly hair, then looked into my eyes. She looked like she was thinking, or remembering something. "We had some newcomers come into town today, a family. They talk… kind of strange… But they have a son about your age. I think his name is Barks."

"Hmm." I thought for a moment, wondering what they sounded like. "Well, I'd better go to the study now." I kissed mother on the cheek and then walked to the study.

I found my father in there sitting at the desk, pen in hand, and staring at a stack of papers. I prayed that I didn't have to sign or do something with _all _of those papers. I walked into view, in front of the desk, and he immediately looked up at me.

"Hello Thomas," he smiled up at me, "are you ready to help me with some paperwork?"

I quickly glanced at the stack of papers and back at him, "Is it something to do with those?"

"Yes it is." he answered then pushed the papers forward, to the middle of the desk. "Pull up a chair. Don't worry, it won't take long."

I pulled a chair closer to the desk and sat down. We starting working on the papers. I hardly knew what I was doing. But he was right and we did finish quickly. Just as mother was calling us to dinner too.

Making are way to the kitchen, dad patted my shoulders and said what a great mayor I'd be someday. I sure hoped that I'd make a great mayor someday.

Mother had set the food onto the table, plates and utensils too. Father and I sat down and then we thanked the Creator for our food and began to eat. Father and mother chitchatted a bit and I ate silently. Looking around the room. Out the window. Staring at things too. When we finally finished our meal, the sky was starting to darken. Night was settling in place of the day.

I excused myself and made sure that I was allowed to, before going to Isaac's house. So I quickly went over, the breezy, cool night tickling my fur and crickets and noises arose from the deep and dark forest. I approached the shop and knocked gently on the door.

Isaac opened the door and greeted me, "Great, you made it," he let me into the warm shop.

I noticed how organized the shop was, and the nice, clean wood floors. Cleaner than it had been earlier that day. Isaac's father was behind the counter, counting rapo coins, and his mother was in the corner, knitting something. I didn't see Cindi in the room. _She must've already been put to bed_, I figured.

"Come on," Isaac motioned me to come, as he walked up the stairs that stood next to the counter, and I followed him up to his small room. There were three small rooms up those stairs, one for Isaac's parents, one for Isaac, and one for Cindi. Inside Isaac's room, it was cramped, and had a bed, and papers and pictures were pinned to the walls. The floor was crooked and was lower in the middle of the room. Every time I came there, I was a little uneasy, afraid that the floor just might collapse. I didn't know how the little nightstand stood without falling over.

I walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, the only place to sit in there. Isaac closed the door quietly then moved quickly to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out something, but I couldn't see what it was before he held it behind his back.

He smiled deviously at me, "I got something last night…"

I stared at him, unsure of what he was talking about, and why he was hiding it from me. "What is it…?" I asked him hesitantly.

He then showed what he was holding in his hand, and I went pale, "Ta-da!" he smiled a big nervous smile at me.

My jaw dropped, and I stood up quickly, "Wha- What'd you do?!" I grabbed the item from him. It was a green necklace thing, with a velvety rose attached to it. It belonged to none other than Kristine. "You stole it?! How'd you steal it?!"

"Technically, I didn't steal it. I borrowed it. I'm gonna- I mean, _you're_ gonna give it back to Kristine." he tried to make me happier, but I was still distressed. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"What do you mean _I'm_ going to bring it back? _You're_ the one who stole it!"

"It's part of the plan. I get it, so she's so upset that she's lost it, then you bring it back to her. Then she is so happy, that you two fall in love."

I laughed nervously, "You can't be serious. How'd you steal it?"

"_Borrowed_." he corrected me, "I snuck in her house and snatched it off her dresser when she and her parents were eating dinner."

I shook my head, "How am I going to explain that it just vanished off her dresser and ended up in my possession?"

He looked down, realizing that he'd made a horrible mistake. "Whoops…" he looked as though he was looking for a solution, but couldn't find one. "Obviously, I didn't think about that…"

"_You_ bring it back to her." I said as I shoved the necklace into his hands.

"No way!" he said defiantly, and thrust it back into my hands, "If her parents found out I stole it, they'd kill me! Or make me spend a night in jail!"

"They won't kill you. Jail, maybe. But you deserve it anyway!"

"Whatever. I'm not bringing it back." he raised his hands in the air. "You should probably go home now…" he said, then opened the door, "I'm really sorry I didn't think this through…"

"Yeah…" I walked out of his room, and scowled at him and he just smiled timidly before shutting the door. I gazed at the necklace in my hand and sighed, putting the pretty item into my pocket. I walked downstairs, said goodnight to Isaac's parents, and headed home, knowing that _I_ had to return Kristine's necklace to her.

* * *

**What has Isaac done?! D: ...I don't know what else to say... too tired... -.-**


End file.
